Crash Into You
by MerlinAddicted
Summary: Ally is a 17-year old High School student living alone with her mother in e lives her perfect life and has all she needs.One day she and her mother get into a severe car accident.What happens when she meets a nice guy in the hospital that helps her get pass the events?And how is their new-found friendship going to continue when the boy reveals a dark secret he kept?
1. Chapter 1

_**-Crash into you-**_

 **Ally is a 17-year old High School student living alone with her mother in Miami. She lives her perfect life and has all she needs.**

 **One day she and her mother get into a severe car accident. What happens when she meets a nice guy in the hospital that helps her get pass the events? And how is their new-found friendship going to continue when the boy reveals a dark secret he kept?**

 **Will Ally be able to trust him again? Or did he break the tender branches of Trust that they built during their time in the hospital ?**

 **Hey guys! I'm starting a new story. This is the first chapter and I hope you like it!**

 **It will obviously mainly be an Auslly story, as you may have guessed ;) But it will take time for them to get to that point.**

 **Enjoy! (A/N in the end)**

* * *

„MOM? " I called down the stairs. It was a Saturday morning and I was up, bright and early, like every day. I really needed a good book for this weekend! I already read through all of those in my bookshelf, so I wanted my mom to drive me to the library.

I'm not the most social person, because I'm really shy. I have a hard time getting to know people or finding friends, so most of my weekends, where normal teenagers would probably go to parties and things like that, were spent reading a great book on my little balcony, with a view over our garden and the sounds of singing birds in my ears.

"MOM!? " I shouted again, while being at the foot of the stairs.  
"What Allyson?" Oh…Whenever she calls me by my full name she is either annoyed or angry with me…that's exactly what I wanted to avoid in the first place. I needed her to be in a good mood, so she would agree on driving me to the library, since she won't let me drive by myself.

Yes…I am 17 years old and I do have my driver's license, but my mom won't allow me to drive by myself until I'm 18 and then apparently 'responsible'.

Don't ask why…I'm suffering enough by always being brought to school by my mother, while every other student drives by themselves…And as you can guess: That doesn't really improve my "popularity account".

"Sorry for shouting, Mom…" I apologize, knowing that would calm her down. My mom was sitting at our kitchen table, reading today's newspaper.

Her glasses were nearly falling off her nose and her right hand was just centimetres away from the mug of coffee. She needed her daily dose of caffeine or else she wouldn't be able to process everything around her. Her brown hair was still messy from last night's sleep, but her smile told me that she was wide awake by now.

"It's ok, honey. Just remember that I could hear you better if you weren't so lazy and would get down the stairs as soon as you wanted something!" She lectured me…again.  
"Yeah, I know, mom. Anyways…"

"What do you want this time, Ally?" She asked, laughing at the pause I made, since I did that every time I wanted or needed something from her.

"I wondered…Could you be so kind and drive me to the library?"

"Again?" She asked me, her eyes big and brown, exactly like mine. "We already got you around 5 books just last week!"  
I told you, I was a big reader.

"I know…but I'm out of them again…so can you drive me?"

She sighed slightly, knowing she couldn't resist the puppy eyes I gave her, whenever I wanted something.  
"Yeah. Just put your shoes on and we'll drive down there quickly."  
"Yay! Thanks, mom. You're the best!" I jumped up and planted a kiss on her cheek, running upstairs again to get my shoes.

I was really glad I had my mom. I could always talk to her when I had any kind of problem and she would always try to understand me and support me. She even supported my career choice and was really thankful for that. I was going to study music when I was done with High School.  
That's another thing I love by the way: Music

Whenever I had a rough day at school or just a lot on my mind, I sat down, grabbed my brown, leather songbook and played something on my piano…and somehow nearly every time a song would come out of that. I was actually quite good at that, if I do say so myself… and I also loved to sing, even though I didn't think of it as a possible career for me, because of my extreme stage fright.

I was more of a background person. I didn't like to be the centre of attention and with writing songs for other people I could very well show what I can do, without showing my face.

We were leaving through the front door and jumped into our car. I had a great look at our small home.  
It was just a 2 bedroom house with just enough for us to live. We weren't poor, but we just didn't need too much. My mother and I were living alone in the house. My father left when I was about two years old and I actually never saw him again. I wasn't sad about that though! As I said before, me and my mom get along quite well and as a matter of fact…I couldn't even remember my father, so there was nothing to be missed for me!

My mom started the engine and we slowly drove out of our driveway. It was just a 10 minute ride to the library and I maybe could've walked, but with all the books I needed to give back and with all the books I was going to get, I would've needed several hours.

"So, Honey! What do you want to do for your birthday? Any plans?" My mom asked and I gulped. 'Oh right…my birthday was soon…I almost forgot about that'.

As I explained before… I wasn't the most social nor popular person. I had my fair stack of friends that were there for me; or actually just one friend who always was there for me. I knew Trish since Kindergarten and we were inseparable since then. I could talk to her about everything and she was there when I needed her, well except when she was sleeping…then there would have to be a major problem so she would come crawling out of her bed to get to me.

"I haven't thought about it yet…but I would like it if You, Trish and I could go out to eat and then make a movie night afterwards at home…"

"But Ally, it will be your 18th Birthday…don't you want to do something more memorable this year?" She tried to convince me, which she and I both knew wouldn't work. Firstly, because when I had set up my mind once about something, I wouldn't change it and secondly: I just didn't have enough friends to do something memorable like throwing a huge party.

I despised that idea anyways…who would through their own birthday party; spend all that money on drinks and snacks which was eaten by random people and then having to have to clean it all up the next morning? I really didn't understand how someone could do that voluntarily.

"Or we could do a road trip, mom!"  
Her head only tiled slightly to the side, avoiding any eye-movement away from the streets.

"That actually doesn't sound too bad...any suggestions?"  
"I don't know…but I think it would be nice if could we drive up to a nice lake and camp there for a couple of days. We could just sit by the camp-fire, tell stories and sing together in the evening, and throughout the day we could go swimming in the lake or go canoeing!"

"That sounds like a really nice idea, sweetie! Do you want Trish to come with us?"  
"Yes I do! But she'll probably sleep all day anyways, so we would do a lot of fun things together. Only us two, Mom!"

"We should do that more often anyway! I miss all those trips we took when you were little. We always had so much fun!"

I just nodded, remembering the old times my mom and I went to go to different places. We really had much fun and we never needed someone else there…we were enough for each other!

It was only two or three crossroads until we would arrive at the library and my mom was turning up the volume to a country song I knew, but just couldn't remember who it was sung by.

That's when I heard it. Screeching wheels, the honking of a horn and outside screaming people. I looked out of my mother's window only to see a black van nearly flying into our direction. My mom tried to turn the steering wheel around, but she couldn't avoid what happened next.

I had time to grab my mom's arm and to scream for her, but it was too late. I heard a loud crash and I knew the other car crashed directly into my mom's side. I felt our car being jerked away by the impact of the collision and glass pieces were flying through the air, raining down on my skin.

I felt the car landing upside down and the blood was running in my head, I couldn't feel anything. I should have felt pain or concern or anything, but the only thing that ran through my mind was the last lyrics that were played from the song we just heard on the radio:

 _Oh, and life ain't always what you  
Think it ought to be no_

And before I could think about anything else, my eyes slowly fell shut and I couldn't stop them from doing it. The screaming voices from outside turned into the sound of wind rushing through the leaves of trees and all I could see through my shut eyes was black.

* * *

 **I know I am not the writer of the longest chapters, but I hope you enjoyed anyways!  
I actually wanted to title this story 'Crash into me' but then I saw that another story already has this name :/ So I altered it a bit.**

 **I'm waiting for reviews until I continue to write this story, but I acually do like the ideas I have for this...  
So please leave a comment here, on how you like it so far!**

-Hanna


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I really didn't plan on writing another chapter so fast…firstly because I received some feedback(thank you for that by the way!) , but actually not enough to FORCE me to continue :D and secondly: I have writer's block on my 'priority-story' and my mind won't stop working for this story…so I decided: why shut my mind up?**  
 **I hope you like it and if you did: PLEASE REVIEW!**  
 **Oh and I wanted to start a thing that some authors on here already do…find a song for every chapter(that get along with the mood music-wise...not necessarily text-wise) …so to this chapter; listen to:**

 **Chasing Cars-Sleeping at last**

* * *

Birds chirping, while flying around in front of a bright blue sky; the sound of beautiful music drifting through the air, making me feel safe and free; children were laughing with joy and people were talking all around me. Flowers were spreading their scent and bees were buzzing around the colourful ocean of blossoms. All I felt was happiness and peace.

That is until the sound of birds and bees turned into a sustaining beeping sound and people were talking in concerned voices around me. The previous flowery scent turned into the cutting smell of clean scrubbed floors and sanitizer and suddenly all what had happened flowed back into my mind.  
Mom. Car. Library. Crash. Mom!

My eyes shot open and I tried to look around, pushing myself out of the bed only to see black dots dancing around my vision.  
I tried again. This time slower and without getting up, by just letting my eyes roam around the room I was in.  
The beeping sound came from a heart monitor that seemed to be attached to one of my body parts, and the people that were making all the noise stood outside my room, discussing seemingly important things. I recognized two people out of the four that were standing in front of the window and I was shocked to actually find my grandparents talking to some doctors. I hadn't seen them in a long time, since they were my dad's parents, but they would occasionally come by to see their only grandchild. I assumed that they would be the only relatives I had, besides my mom.

Wait…Why weren't the doctors discussing things with my mother?

I looked around, knowing I should have a panic button somewhere nearby and the moment I would push it, nurses would come running in to see that I had woken up.  
I needed some time to find the button, but finally found it under my pillow. I pushed it and waited, trying to control my breathing and thinking.

I heard voices getting louder and the door being pushed open. A nurse came rushing in, turning the light on in, and causing me to shut my eyes again due to the extreme brightness. The nurse looked like she would be really kind. She was a little on the chubby side (which in my opinion made most people look much more kind) and had a friendly smile on her face. Her hair was light blonde and in a bun.

"Oh Honey, you are up! How are you feeling?" She asked me and I apparently wasn't wrong with the assumption I made earlier about her, but even though she was so kind to me, the only thing on my mind was one thing.

"What happened to my mom? Is she ok? Is she awake?" Her silence caused me to become extremely nervous and I heard the beeping of the heart monitor go faster. I had the feeling of being cut of from my lungs, because to breathe was becoming a challenge to me.  
"Listen, Ally! You have to calm down! Take deep breaths. In and out; In and out."

In and out…yes I could do that. For a while the nurse repeated the same phrase over and over again, until my breathing finally go normal and steady again. I looked at her eager to learn what had happened to us.

"Ally. I am Bridget and I am going to care for you for the time you are here, ok? If you need anything just push the button and I am going to be with you in no time!"  
I calmed down by now. I knew something bad had happened to us and I was just glad to have somebody her that seemed to care about me.

"All I need right now is to know exactly what happened, what my injuries are and how my mom is." I explained to her, ignoring the piercing pain that was shooting through my head. She seemed to understand what I needed and pulled a chair near my bed, letting herself fall down on it.

"I guess you do remember that you were in a car accident with your mother?" She asked me and I nodded.  
"Ok…So there was another car, that crashed into the driver's, your mother's side, and the impact made your car turn on its roof." I couldn't remember everything, so there were just pieces of images running in front of my eyes.

"Whose fault was it?" I asked Bridget, even though I knew my mother didn't do anything wrong.  
"Your mom is in no way responsible for the accident! The accident happened due to the negligence of the other car's driver." God…how much I hated the person who did this to me and my mother…

"Your injuries aren't too severe. You have a concussion and your right leg is broken, you already had a surgery on that…" She wanted to continue, but I needed to cut her off.  
"How long have I been out?"  
"Oh…just 2 days and it was mostly due to the heavy pain medication that was given to you."  
'Only' two days…it may didn't sound much to Bridget, but I thought that two days were quite much!

"As I said, you have a concussion and your leg is broken. You also had minor internal injuries, but we also took care of that; you'll just have to stay in bed for at least a week. You also have some cuts and bruises, but overall, everything is going to heal! You'll be fine, Ally." She smiled at me and I nodded back, too weak and too anxious to raise the corners of my mouth and smile back.

"Your mom however, got the worst part of the crash." I prepared myself for the things I would get to hear next.  
"She has severe internal injuries; her spleen has been shattered and had to be removed, she has several broken bones and unfortunately she is bleeding into her brain."  
I gulped and I brought myself over to ask the next question.

"But she is still alive?" My voice cracked and the room started spinning.  
"She is…but Ally…You have to know that her injuries are very severe. IF she wakes up, she won't be the same. The bleeding caused brain damage and we don't know what she will be able to remember and what she will be able to do…that is if she wakes up." The nurse whispered the last part, knowing it would hurt me to hear the truth.  
"Could you please leave?" I asked her, holding back the tears that were threatening to pour out of my eyes.

"Sweetie, we need to change your bandages.."  
"Could you just leave!" I yelled, surprising myself with my behaviour. I normally wasn't that aggressive, but I guess this wasn't a normal situation.  
Bridget seemed to be used to that kind of behaviour, looked at me with sad eyes and left the room.

One lonely tear was rolling down my cheek, but I forced myself to swallow all the other tears that built up in my eyes.

"She is going to live!" I whispered stubbornly, not knowing if I actually thought that was true or if I was trying to convince myself to think it was true.

* * *

It was the next morning, when I was woken up by voices beside my bed. I opened my eyes slowly, and whimpered due to the brightness of the lights, the pain in my head and leg and the realisation of what had happened.  
My grandparents were sitting on my bedside, talking to each other in low voices.

I looked at them. I hadn't seen them in about 3 or 4 years, but they hadn't changed.  
Both had grey hair and sad looks on their faces. My grandma wore glasses I had never seen on her and overall they just looked…older. I never really understood why they had kept visiting me even though their son abandoned his own family, but I always loved them for it.

My mother's parents died early in her life, so they were the only relatives I had left. Well, besides my mom!

"Grandma Emma, Grandpa Louis…" I quietly called out for them, which was enough for them to turn their heads and look at their only granddaughter. My grandma jumped out of her seat to hug me and probably crush more of my bones.

"Oh Ally…I am so sorry about what happened!" I just nodded; afraid tears would build up again.  
Grandpa only took my hand in his and caressed it.  
It actually made me feel better, to at least have someone here, caring for me.

"Have you seen mom?" I asked them, hoping for them to give me more information about my mother.  
"Yes…we visited her yesterday evening. She doesn't look as bad as the doctors make her out to be!" My grandma told me and I knew she didn't only say that to calm me down, but more for herself. She always had a soft spot for my mom.

"Can I see her?"  
"We are going to ask the doctors, Ally-bear. We'll see what we can do." Grandpa Louis answered and he using his old nickname for me made me smile.  
"Do you think you could go ask now?" I asked, hoping I could see my mother as fast as possible.

Grandpa nodded, left the room and came back with Bridget and two other people I assumed were doctors.

"So…We heard you want to see your mother?" The female doctor asked.  
"Yes! Can I?"  
"We first have to examine you a little more, because you were supposed to stay in bed for another 4 days…but we'll see."  
The examined me closely, changing the bandages Bridget had wanted to change the day before and pressing slightly on my belly to feel if there was anything wrong. The doctor was shining a little light in my eyes, probably to look for a normal pupil reaction and looked at the cuts on my face.  
Lastly the looked at my broken leg, which was in a leg brace, NOT a cast, due to the swelling, and then just stood there.

"Ok. We think it would probably be the best if you would stay in your bed for a while, but I can see that you wouldn't listen for long. You have to use a wheelchair though and only move if it isn't avoidable." She explained to me.

"So I can see her?" I asked for confirmation.  
"Yes you can!"

Bridget was already out the door getting a wheelchair for me and I asked my grandparents if it would be ok for me to be alone with my mother.  
"Yes, sweetheart. We have to go home for a moment and change and bring some clothes for you anyway. If you need us, just call!"  
They were walking to the door, when I stopped them again.  
"Could you do me a favour? Could you call Trish and tell her everything that happened?"  
"Don't worry Ally, she already knows. She said she was planning on coming today!"

I smiled at them and waved again, as they were leaving out the door.

* * *

After I was safely put in the wheelchair with Bridget's help, we were walking (or better: rolling) down the long floors of the hospital.  
A door opened and a tall, blonde boy came rushing out of it. He had his arm in a sling and looked like he had been in a fight. He nearly crashed into my wheelchair, as he wasn't looking where he was going.

He looked at me for a short moment, mumbling an apology and then continued rushing through the corridor. So…that was weird, but a hospital was a weird place anyways, so I stopped wondering about the boy and started to worry about my mom.

When we reached the room, I took a deep breath and Bridget opened the door. She pushed me in front of the bed and left after rubbing my back slightly and mumbling "If you need me, push the button."

Tubes. The only thing I could see was tubes all over my mother's body. I head to roll a little further to the bed to be able to see her face, but when I saw her face, the tears were finally leaving my eyes. All the hope I had was gone in the second I could see her face. She looked so…peaceful, yet she looked nothing like herself. Bruises were colouring her face blue and green, cuts from the shattered windows left red marks along her face and neck and she had a thick bandage around her head. I saw that thy must have operated on her, since parts of her hair were gone.  
"Mom? Please. Just…stay with me!" That was all I could whisper. She of course didn't answer and I just broke down. I had never had something as bad as the accident happen to me. My sobs were jerking my body up and down and I could feel where my injuries were. Every time I breathed in, I was trembling and shaking and I had a hard time grabbing my mother's hand. But I managed to grab the only thing I could touch.

I wanted my mom! Why did I have to beg her to go to the library with me? If I would have just walked the distance nothing of this would have happened.

When I was in my room the other day, learning about the events and about the injuries, I was so confident that, once my mother woke up again, everything would go back to normal!

Now that I was there, seeing what had happened to her, what had happened to us…Everything I could feel was despair and hopelessness .  
I wasn't going to be ok, as I hoped I was.

When I would get out of this hospital: Nothing would ever be the same.

* * *

 **So I hope you liked it? PLEASE Review :) It would mean the world o me!**  
 **Ad yes Austin wasn't in it (much) yet...but he will be in the next chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Guys :)**  
 **This is the new chapter to 'Crash into You', I hope you like it!**

 **Song for this chapter: Man on a wire-The Script**

* * *

2 weeks. Nearly two weeks had passed since the accident happened and I was allowed to get out of my bed and move around the hospital as far as I was able to. But the only thing I was doing, was sitting around in my room, measuring the time with the help of the meals I got.  
I took a look at the clock opposite my bed and sighed. Two hours until lunch. Two hours of sitting around thinking about my fucked up life and my mother, who still hadn't gained back her consciousness.

My Grandparents visited me every day, which was a nice change to my daily schedule. They were staying at our house and took care of it and they were eventually moving down here to take care of me, when I would be discharged from the hospital. The moment I was allowed to go home, was the moment I dreaded the most.  
I would be coming home to a whole different life. My mom wouldn't be sitting at our kitchen table, reading the newspaper with her glasses nearly falling off her nose. She wouldn't be the one who wakes me up to get to school. She wouldn't be the one who always made sure to have an extra glass of pickles in our storage room.

Even if the unlikely event of her waking up would happen…I would still live alone in that house for a long time, since she would have to have lots of physio therapy and any help from the hospital she could get.

"Ally?" I heard a familiar voice say.  
I turned around and saw Nurse Bridget standing in the Doorway.  
"Ally you can't stay here in this room for the rest of your hospital stay. You won't get better if you'll just sit around and be sad! I'll get you out of here. Now."  
I didn't even protest. At this point of my life nothing really mattered to me anymore. I knew I was drowning in Self-pity…but seriously; Whoever would be in my position, they would do the same!

She helped me out of the bed and gave me the crutches I needed for support.  
I looked at her, waiting for her to command me on where to go.  
"You like music, don't you?" She asked me and I just nodded. I wasn't really talkative these days.

"Then I have the perfect place for you to stay!" She smiled, walked out of the door and I just followed her, surprisingly quite curious about where she would take me.  
We walked down the hall and I saw that blonde guy again, I saw the other day when I visited my mom. Even though I forbid my thoughts to wander around, I couldn't help but think that he was very attractive.  
"Hello Austin. How are you doing today?" Bridget seemed to know everyone around here…  
"Hey Bree. I'm getting better, thanks for asking." He gave her a small, tired smile and turned around to get back to his room. Even his voice was attractive…'NO ALLY! You can't think about those things now! Your mother is in a coma, there is no room for your hormones to kick in.' I lectured myself and shook my head to get my thoughts back on track.

"So here we are now!" Bree told me and opened a door to a room.  
"This is the teens lounge for long-time patients. I know you are not in the mood to have company; this room is perfect for that! Nearly nobody goes in here. You'll be by yourself most of the time."  
I looked around: The room was quite big and had a lot of room for everything a teenager could wish for. They had a lounge area with 3 sofas and a large TV, with a game console and a DVD-Player attached to it. There were bookshelves with comfortable looking armchairs around to just sit and read. To my delight a piano was standing in the back corner of the room. Next to it was also a guitar and I couldn't help myself to feel happiness run through my veins as I saw the instruments.

"If you need me or anything, there are buttons all around here." She smiled at me and I smiled back. I realised that this was maybe the first time in 2 weeks that it was an actual genuine smile.  
"I'll leave you alone." Bridget told me, squeezed my shoulder slightly and left the room.  
My fingers ached to touch the piano keys. Damn, was I lucky I was only hurt on my LEFT leg! I could still play the piano and even use the pedal. I carefully sat down on the piano bench and put my crutches on the floor.

I pushed some of the keys randomly without having a certain melody in my mind. Sometimes I needed some time to get my brain into 'music-mode' (Yes…that's what I call the time I have full inspiration and music spills out of my brain like a waterfall. And yes. I can be a dork sometimes.)  
There actually was only one thing on my mind, even though I sat at the place where my mind usually was free of any thoughts but music: My mom.

My fingers started to move up and down the piano. At first I wasn't playing anything particular, just some random melodies that sounded good in my ears. But after some time of playing around, my fingers started to press certain keys and a melody started to form from it.  
I played a song without words, but that spoke so much to me. It was from one of my favourite composers and it was a song my mother always loved. It is called Due Tramonti…Two sunsets. And the composer's name is Ludovico Einaudi. He is Italian and every time I played songs by him…I could just shut down my mind. His music was so soothing and it always helped to clear my mind when I needed a clear head. And this particular song was my mom's favourite.

Two Sunsets. How appropriate. Even though my sunsets weren't as beautiful as one could think. In fact, they were the worst that one could think of. For me they didn't announce the end of the day…They marked the end of the life I knew.

My playing came to halt and my fingers lingered over the last keys I used. I heard the notes still linger when I pulled my hands back and just sat there staring at the keys.  
Then I heard someone clap.  
"You are really good, you know that, right?"  
The certain blonde was standing in the door smiling at me. As always I blushed like crazy and looked at my entangled hands in my lap. He walked towards me.

"Since when do you play the piano?" He asked me.  
"I can't remember…my mom taught me some songs when I was very little and since then I've never stopped." When I spoke about my mom I felt the feelings dragging me down again. I was buried by the weight of my grief.  
My shoulders dropped and I hugged myself tightly trying not to let the tears out.

"Hey…Are you ok?" He slowly walked towards me.  
"Can I sit down?" He whispered and I just nodded.  
I shifted a bit to the side so that he had enough room to not be squished to my side.  
"I know that you are not feeling well and I assume that you don't want to talk about it to a complete stranger…but I just wanted to let you know…If you need someone, come to me!" And with those words he began to play a soft melody. I didn't recognize the music, but it was really soothing and the tears were rolling down my cheeks. And in a moment, I didn't know what got into me; I laid my head down on his shoulder.  
It was nice feeling the comfort of someone who didn't even know my story. I knew it was weird to just be so comfortable and carefree with a complete stranger, but I couldn't help but feel comfortable around this boy.

"What are you playing there?" I asked him, my voice still sore from crying and not talking in a long time.  
"I don't know…just something I thought when I saw you sitting on the piano."  
I was definitely impressed, although I was composing all the time…but this was so…perfect.

"So…I don't even know your name…" He stated and I had to laugh. He gave me a confused look; I guess going from crying my eyes out to laughing can be quite scary…  
"Sorry. I usually don't cry on someone's shoulder, especially on someone I just met and who doesn't know my name." I giggled and he also let out a extremely adorable giggle.  
"I'm Ally. Ally Dawson." I introduced myself to him.  
"I'm-"  
"You're Austin. I heard Nurse Bridget call you that."  
"I'm Austin Moon. Nice to meet you Ally Dawson." He offered his hand and I took it and shook it.

"Nice to meet you too." I answered and smiled at him widely. 'It might not be so bad to get out of my room more often.' I thought to myself.

* * *

 **I know it's slow..but they have to build up a relationship somehow ;) :D**  
 **I hope you like it. Will be very happy if you'll leave a comment here!**  
 **Oh and don't forget to the Ludovico song! I love playing his music on the piano and that song is actually one of my favourites!**  
 **As well as Man on a Wire...mybe because I just was on a 'the script concert' :D**

 **Oh well! Until next time :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Decided to write this one scene tonight! I would've written it sooner, but Fanfiction wouldn't let me ^^**

 **Oh and I know some people don't like to read personal stuff in these A/N's( I often catch myself on scrolling over them, when I read other stories...), but I sometims feel it is way easier open up to random people on the internet than to my parents (e.g). So if you don't wanna know about my life...just scroll down for the new chapter! :)**

 **I am pretty bummed, cause I had to bring one of my closest friends to the airport today, she is going to be in Canada until next August...and I miss her already :( And also my birthday is coming up, and two of my other close friends are also leaving...so I feel a little alone at the moment ^^.**

 **Well I am going to have a distraction from that starting on Monday, because I am starting to work! Yay! :D**

 **Thank you for your last reviews guys! They mean so much to me!**  
 **Enjoy the (slightly short, but early) chapter!**

* * *

13 Days. I was beginning to count the days I got through since the accident. My mother's condition remained unchanged. There was no improvement and luckily no worsening and I actually started to allow myself to hope again. Maybe she just needed more time to rest, and then sometime in the future she would wake up again, and be my mom again. I was allowed to hope…and Austin certainly did help me a lot in just those 2 days I knew him.

We were currently sitting at a table in the hospital cafeteria, enjoying our food outside our rooms.  
As I said he helped me a lot, especially with the music we made together. We just continued playing the piano the day before and it just had the effect of calmness on me.  
But as a matter of fact, I actually haven't told him what happened to me and he hasn't either.

I looked at my lunch, a small salad and some pasta with grilled vegetables. I was surprised how great the food was in this hospital. I once stayed at a hospital for about three days, because the doctors thought I had appendicitis (Which I eventually didn't have) and the food in that hospital was horrible.  
"Hey Ally…" I looked at my company and smiled. He had some tomato sauce on his cheeks and I had to giggle slightly because it looked really adorable.  
"What?" He asked me confused.  
"You…you have sauce on your face, Austin." I laughed and handed him the napkin in front of me.  
He blushed and wiped it away with one quick motion and whispered 'thanks' over the table.

"So what did you want to ask me?"  
"I just thought about you this morning and I realised that I don't even know why you are in here…I wondered if you would like to tell me?" He asked, with a low voice unsure on how I would react.  
"Well…It's not my favourite topic at the moment…" I mumbled.

"You don't have to, Ally! I totally understand if you don't want to talk about it!" He quickly jumped into my words, scared to make me feel uncomfortable.  
"No. It's ok." I smiled at him "You deserve to know, if we'll hang out more from now on."

"So…it was a Saturday and I was out of books for the weekend, so I asked my mom to drive me to the library." I took a deep breath since the memories were still very present. I was slightly shocked when Austin grabbed my hand, which was lying on the table. He took it in his own bigger hands and I could feel the calluses on his fingertips from playing the guitar. His hands were warmer than mine, since mine always seemed to freeze, and I found myself enjoying his touch.

I smiled and looked up at him. How could it be that I've known this guy for not even 2 whole days and still felt so close to him? I felt comfortable with him around and as I said before, I normally wasn't a really social person. The contact of our hands gave me the courage to tell the whole story of that day.

"We were driving and everything was fine until we came to a crossroad. My mother is a really safe driver, she is always careful and responsible and it wasn't her fault…but suddenly a car came from the other side of the road, apparently the other driver drove over a stop sign or something…" Shivers ran down my spine. I could still feel the impact of the cars crashing together. I couldn't remember much after that, but the moment of the crash kept replaying in front of my eyes.

"I just can't believe…that someone else's fault led to all this." I made a gesture towards the hospital and my own injuries.  
"Well, the next thing I remember is lying in the hospital bed." Austin nodded, slowly stroking over my hand, trying to calm me down. I was still shivering and I dazed off at times, remembering the events and Austin seemed to notice that I needed some comfort.

"So what happened to you? I mean what did you injure? Was it just your leg?" He asked me, sounding sincerely concerned about my well-being.

"I had some minor internal injuries…and mainly bruises and scratches all over my body. The internal injuries kept me in bed for about a week and a half. And my leg was broken in several places, which is why I had surgery on it, the day I came here."  
I knew the inevitable subject was going to be touched in just a matter of seconds.  
3…2…1…

"Ally…what happened to your mom?" Austin whispered.  
I took another large breath and tried to suppress the tears that were rising up my throat again.  
"She lives…for now at least." I couldn't help the silent, lonely tear that was rolling down my cheek.

"She had severe internal injuries and a brain bleed…she is currently in a coma and we don't know when…or if she wakes up." I cringed at the 'if-part', because it was still hard to believe that there would may be a life without her.

"God…I'm so sorry Ally!" He whispered and looked me in the eyes, surprisingly looking really guilty.  
"What are you apologizing for Austin? You had nothing to do with it!"  
He smiled a small smile and responded:  
"I'm still so sorry for what happened to you…So you are gonna stay with your father?"  
He asked me, not knowing that that was another touchy subject.

I cleared my throat and said: "Since I haven't seen him for about 15 years I doubt that." Making it sound as if it weren't a big deal to me.  
His eyes turned big and he immediately began to apologize again.  
"You couldn't have known, calm down! It is ok, I've gotten used to it by now. I am going to be staying with my grandparents." I stated, calming him down with my words.

"Ally…say, when was your accident?" I was a little surprised that he wanted to know the exact date.  
"It must have been the Saturday two weeks ago…April 25th I think…Why do you ask?"  
He gulped and nodded.  
"I…guess I just wanted to know. Just so I could remember." Not a very convincing answer in my eyes, but I let it slip. He was probably just overwhelmed with all the information he got.

"So why are you at the hospital?" I decided to ask him, now that he knew about my story.  
"Ehm…You know about my foot, it is not how it used to be, but anyways it is not so important, Ally." I looked at him confused, why wouldn't it be important to know why he was in the hospital?  
"You know…I am just glad that you are getting better. I think we'll remain great friends even when we are both released from the hospital! It was nice having lunch with you Ally." He smiled at me, stood up and let my hand slip out of his. The sudden coldness brought me back to life, but it had felt so good, holding his hand.

"Where do you have to go?" I asked him.  
"I…just need to sort something out. I see you later, Als." He waved goodbye and then limped towards the exit. That was…weird to say the least. However when I looked at the clock above the entrance, I remembered that Trish would come visit me in a couple of minutes, so I had to leave anyways.  
I picked up my crutches and walked to the elevator that would bring me to my room.

* * *

 **Austin is weird, isn't he? Oh well, but Ally doesn't seem to worry too much about it :)**

 **Ok..I originally planned on letting Trish have her appearance this chapter, but I just want to save it for the next one. Prepare for some girl-talk with Trish!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it, and please leave a comment! Sorry for any mistakes (grammar-wise, spelling, etc. especially punctuation;D), since I am not a native english speaker:)**

 **Love you all and see you next time, on 'Crash into You'!**


End file.
